She's Just A Little Sheila
by SunKissedHyperAttack
Summary: Shazza Browser is a spunky, short, blond-haired fifteen year old that loves life. But when she meets her soulmate, a werewolf, her life takes a dangerous twist that might even end her. Starts in Eclipse. R&R! SethxOC.
1. Preface: Dream

I was running, running faster then I would have though I could have gone. I was bolting, racing, speeding. . . .

The full moon in the sky was pure white, and reflecting off the water's edge. I was screaming in a language I didn't know, and I was wearing a silky blue dress the same black-ish blue of the water. Waves crashed into the sand, and made a sound that what sounded like a slamming rock slide.

But that wasn't what it was. The slamming sound seemed to be coming from the trees, and I could hear voices in a language I couldn't understand floating through the air, just like my emotions seemed to be. I stopped, and looked around me, scanning this beautiful beach to see if I was alone in my perfect world.

Trees lines the beach as the water crashed up against the sand and it tickled my feet as it coldly washed over them. The night sky was clear as I looked up at it, but the moon was shinning so brightly as I looked into it. It was like a pure white circle placed in the sky like a mesmerizing jewel, glimmering as if it had just been buffed up to my standards. The sea water washed up to my feet again, covering them in its coolness as I could see a light, shimmering cloud starting to cover up my beautiful, perfect moon.

"Shazza," a comforting voice whispered my name as arms wrapped around my waist. The skin was gleaming in the moonlight, and it looked russet colored, red-ish brown even.

Confusion swept through me and my perfect world. How did this person know me? I turned around, and my hands rested on a russet colored chest that was burning hot, but so warm, I had to lean against it. A russet hand left my waist my went under my chin to tilt it toward the person's face.

In the darkness, but the lightness, the face was almost round, like a child's, but it seemed to have more wisdom in it then that. His eyes were deep, brown more then black. I was trembling as my knees felt suddenly weak.

He crushed his lips into mine, and I tried to pull away, but my perfect dream veered off track now. The air was fading, and it felt harder to breath, even through my nose. His lips left mine so he could kiss my nose, my forehead and my nose again.

As sudden as I found myself in the strange but perfect universe, I was suddenly overwhelmed with a strange sensation that made me tingle. The person ripped away from me, and a tear fell from his eye as he ran into the trees that the sudden wind made rustle. I tried to call back for him, but all that came out was the gibberish talk that I had talked in before.

"Shazza!" Someone screamed as black over took me, pain flashed and burned through my head and I was screaming like I was being murdered.

* * *

Hey everyone! I said I was going to have a new story, so here it is!! :) :)

Yeah. All my other stories, I have extreme writers block on them, so don't kill me. The Author's Note in all of them explains what's been happening!!

I have to hurry; I'd like to get another Chapter up, but I have to go somewhere pretty quick!! EEPP!!!

Thanks for reading!!

~SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A

Sun


	2. The Ride Has Arrived

"Sheila, get up!" My mother's voice broke me through my grogginess. I started to scream as my eyes flew open as if I had been shot. I flung myself out of the bed, and I landed on the ground, my teeth clicking together as my chin hit the ground, causing my mouth to close.

"Sheila, was that you?" My mom asked, her voice echoing through our house.

"Mo-om," I whined. "Don't call me Sheila. You know I hate my real name."

"I'll call you that until you're done getting ready!" She answered.

Light streamed in through my bedroom window, and I was huffing wildly as I jumped up and quickly brushed myself off, animatedly, like I was being watched as I did that.

"Sheila Jade Browser, hurry up please! Dana's party is only in a half an hour!" My mother yelled again, this time louder.

"Coming, and I told you, don't call me that!" I shouted back, grabbing my jeans, my only dress-y tank top, and my blue and yellow bikini.

I raced out of my room, sliding across the hard wood floors in my mismatched socks. The sun was shining brightly in the already bright painted hallway, reflecting off the yellow walls like beams of mustard.

When I got into the bathroom, I shut the door, looking at myself in the oval, white rimmed mirror.

The girl I saw had bright red cheeks, a grinning mouth, and sparkling bright blue eyes. Her shaggy bob hair cut looked like a wild disaray of dirty blond hay upon her head, shining brown and blond all at the same time. I winked at her, and she did the same.

I laughed; she was me.

I quickly had a nice, pulsing shower before I got out, put my bikini on, and put my jeans on after that. I then I threw the tank top away, shrugging. I knew we were going to La Push because my friend was celebrating her fifteenth birthday and her older sister, Cher, offered to drive Dana, myself and our two other best friends forever Laurie and Nicole, to La Push, which was about an hour from where we all lived in Seattle, Washington.

I didn't bother doing anything with my hair; Cher had a Jeep, and knowing her, she would make sure the windows were open and that everyone got a wind-blow hair do before we all left her behind. I didn't care about make-up; I didn't own any because I think it's better to leave yourself natural then cake on the layers of whatever-that-stuff-was-called.

I bolted out of the bathroom, and I raced down the wooden stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, there waiting for me, was Dana, her green eyes questioning and her long black hair was pulled into tangles that looked like pig-tails.

"Well hello there, sleepy," Dana said as she laughed.

"Hey birthday girl!" I exclaimed back, throwing my arms around her once I made it to the bottom of the stairs. Dana hugged me back.

"I got a new camera!" She grinned.

"Seriously?" I asked.

She pulled out a brand-spanking-new camera that was the color of blood. It looked fairly good. She put it into my hands, letting me hold it. It felt smooth, and it was probably a brand new model. She grabbed it back from me and grinned again.

"It's nice," I said.

"Well, c'mon, we gotta go now! Cher, Laurie and Nicky are waiting for us!" Dana cried happily, grabbing my fore arm and started to pull me along.

She dragged me through my brightly painted house until we both made it to the white front door. I shoved my feet into some flip-flops and I looked behind me.

My mom was there, waving and grinning. "Have fun!" she called after us as Dana pulled me through the front door, and outside into the crisp, fresh but extremely warm air.

It was un-seasonally warm out as I looked out in front of us. Cher was in the driver's seat, her short hair framing her face and Nickelback songs blasting from the speakers of her silver Jeep. Laurie and Nicole were both in the back seats, and they were head banging along to the music, laughing loudly. Laurie's bright, almost yellow blond hair was in braids with paua shells hanging from them, well Nicole's sandy brown hair was hidden under a base ball hat turned sideways so she looked like a gangster.

Dana and I ran to the Jeep, and Dana crawled into the passenger's seat well I crawled into the last back seat.

"Shazza! Now the party's started!" Laurie and Nicole chimed together as the Jeep screamed to a go and launched away from the curb.

The windows were down in Cher's Jeep, and we all began belting out the songs we listened to at tops of our lungs as we sped through the streets.

* * *

Heyyy!!!

I'm sorry I didn't update as fast as I would have liked too. This is a very boring Chapter, but kinda okay at the end.

My head hurts soooo bad. I'm going to take an Advil and go to bed.

Thanks for reading, and thanks to the three people who already reviewed! I love you guys! (Virtually, of course.)

~Sun

P.S.: I don't own Nickelback, or know any of them. I just used the band name. :)


	3. It's That Guy From That Dream

It was probably three long hours later--Everyone had lost track of time when we were singing, and we didn't bother to look--and we finally saw the beach we were looking for. First Beach, La Push, Washington.

La Push had been a little . . . how could I say it . . . down in the dumps, maybe? A lot of the houses we saw as we drove along the dirt ocean-lining road were either squares or rectangles, painted either blue, white or pale cream. I wasn't sure if anyone even lived there, but the beautiful beach view of the Pacific Ocean completely made me forget about the rest of it, old square houses and all.

We pulled to a stop by a cliff, were the view of the ocean was like it was straight off a post card, and Cher stopped the car and turned it off. "Go girls," she told us four. "I'll talk to you later, and don't get in any trouble with the locals, you hear me?"

We all jumped out, and the wind whipped through our already tousled hair. Cher pulled away, promising us she'd be back in four or five hours, but if we ran into any problems, to call her on her cell and she would come early.

Walking along the cliff, or more along the dirt road, and we were all talking until it felt like the cliff started to shrink, and I don't know how, but we somehow maybe it to the beach that before seemed like it was under us. The sand was like tiny rocks, and it was quite claming to listen to the waves crash in and out. So relaxing, but everytime Nicole and Laurie would laugh in unison, the relaxation would shatter, and I would scowl at them.

"Oh, man, I was in that Jeep for too long," Nicole complained as she did a few jumping jacks. We stopped to watch her jump, though she wasn't really even jumping. "My legs are stiff."

"I can't feel my feet," Dana agreed as she looked down at her feet and wingled them.

Laurie and I looked at each other. "Wimps," we said at the same time.

"We are not!" Nicole cried out, shoving Laurie as far as she could. Laurie fell backside first into some of the wetter sand that always got washed away by the waves. A wave came and tumbled over her, drenching her head to toe in seawater. She jumped up, screaming cusses at the waves and screaming cusses at Nicole. Both Dana and I were laughing to hard to barely even notice we had fallen over.

"Hey, look!" Nicole said, her perfect sandy eyebrows pulling together. She only did that when either she was angry, confused, or wondering about something.

We all looked in the direction of what Nicole had looked in, and in the distance, we could see the outlines of what looked to be four males with russest colored skin and muscles like you wouldn't believe. . . .

Wait! Russet skin?! Muscles?! Oh no! Not this again! I shook my head violently, telling myself mentally that I was crazy and that I was going to pay for my craziness when I was older, and surrounded by cats.

My breathing starting to speed up in tempo and I could barely calm my pulse as they came closer, Nicole whistled and Laurie sighed contently. There were four males, but they almost all looked like brothers, but they had some differences. The first one was the tallest, and he had cropped hair, the second was thinner and his hair was to his chin, the third was shorter yet with full lips and a buzz cut.

The fourth was straight out of my nightmare. Rounded features, russet skin, muscles, a caring face. So handsome, yet so disturbing.

I sucked in a breath, holding it in as they were standing in front of us now. The one from my dream seemed to be staring at me like I was his life now, like he was to protect me, to love me, to care for me, to be with me forever.

The thinner male nudged the male who was looking at me. "Seth, stop staring would you?"

"Embry, I don't think he can," The shorter male whispered and motioned to me.

"Shazza, do you need us to grab him–" Nicole started, but started to laugh.

"–a blind fold?" Laurie finished before they looked at each other and started to laugh. There laughs were mirror images of each other, almost like twins. It was so creepy that both Dana and I stared at them.

"Wait, I second, I know you." I finally decided to speak up. I pointed at the male, who's name I guess was Seth. "You were the guy in my dream!"

Everyone turned to stare at me now.

* * *

I wish to have peace with all my readers, but just in case . . . *Pulls out shield and poky stick.** Stay back until I explain why I haven't been updating!!

Okay. Yes, I know I have alot of excuses. Yes, I know it's like eleven o'clock at night, and yes I do know I'm an idiot for not updating sooner, but I've had writer's block on all of my stories and it's driving me bonkers!! And, to add to everything, I've been having some issues with some things that I am not going to mention because it's an extremely long story and I'm tried and I'd like to update at least two more of my stories but I doubt highly that that's when possible at this moment when it's taking me so long to type up this simple message. . . .

I'm going to just try and update as much as possible as I slowly get over my writer's block, okay? I really don't want to have to use the poky stick on you all.

Thank you to all of you who still love my writing and are still reading this. I love you guys, and you are all the reason's why I keep writing. :)

Ahh, my head hurts. I need to go type up some more of my other stories, so I better get my butt in gear.

Thanks a banana monkey bunch for reading!! :D :D :D

~A Very Sorry Sun


	4. An Author's Note

. . . . . . . IDIDN'TDOITIMEANIT!! (I didn't do it I mean it.)

You all probably hate me, so I'm not sure why on Earth I'm putting this up. Oh, wait, maybe it's because my guilt finally ate right through me amd I'm tried of loosing all my hair. Hahaha, I'm kidding. I still have a head full of hair, but I couldn't stand hiding out much longer without putting something up here to explain what's happened.

Okay, if you don't completely hate me, then YAY!! I love you guys so so so so much and you're all the reasons why I keep pulling these awful author's note and why I update!!! I'm really sorry about all my bull . . . uh, bull crap.

If you do hate me, I understand completely. Just don't send me mean reviews and threatening PM's. Thanks.

Now that that's done, I guess I can explain why I haven't updated without having something being thrown over the internet and to me. *Egg lands on the inside of the computer screen.* HEY!! I said I was sorry!!

Alright, settle back, take a bathroom break if you need to, because this is one loooooonnnnnng and complicated story.

*Takes a deep breath in.* Okay, so I guess something with my internet serve went wacko and they cut off my internet server and I went without internet for an odd number of days and I almost went insane and then when the internet came back on, guess what? If you just said you think I got a virus, your exactly right. I got yet another DAMNED virus and I had to go get my computer wiped and then I lost alot of my stories, so I really don't want to have to delete any of them, so I've been trying to get back on my feet but I keep loosing every good idea I get for my stories. *Deep breath out, then deep breath in again.* But now I finally have a good virus protection software, and it's been doing an awesome job! Yay!

And what's worst then my internet crashing and another virus? Oh, I can tell you. My bedroom is being repainted, and my house is a mess. I haven't seen my cat in over two hours, and I'm starting to worry about him. And to top it all off, I feel like a pile of CRAP for neglecting all you guys!!

Okay, I'm done.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S EVER SUPPORTED ME!! KEEP DOING WHAT YOUR DOING!! THANKS FOR DEALING WITH MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR AND PLEASE KEEPING SENDING ME THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS!!

Thanks for dealing with me and my stupid computer. We love you guys!!

With even more love then the last time,

~SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A Sun


	5. Crazy, Just Crazy

I felt a blush raising to my cheeks, but I paid it no mind. "I'm sorry, I sound crazy, but I'm serious." I wanted to blurt out everything, but I felt like to much of an idiot to say anything, let alone try and explain.

Dana was staring at me, her teeth grinding together. "Shazza," she murmured.

"No, I'm serious! I–I–Oh, never mind," I muttered slowly, sputtering out the words like they tasted bad. I couldn't fight with Dana right now. Not when the hot dream guy was around.

No, no! He's not hot! He's disturbing! I was clamping my teeth down and I kept inner debating with myself over his hotness.

Laurie stared at me for a few more seconds before she glanced at Nicky. "Well, we know she's going to grow up to be old and crazy," she told us.

Dana shook her head, laughing like she was trying to put the pieces together. But I knew she wouldn't because she hadn't been in my dream. My insanely awesome dream.

Wait, what? Hadn't I hated the dream a few minutes ago? A wave of utter confusion swept over me. What was happening?

"I'm Jacob," The taller male said, smiling at us. It seemed that my so called "craziness" was forgotten.

"Dana," Dana said her name quickly. "That's Laurie, Nicky, and the crazy one is Shazza."

"I'm not crazy!" I hissed at her in rage, my nostrils flaring.

"I'm Embry," The thinner one introduced himself as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets. He laughed when he looked down at me.

"The name's Quil." The short one grinned at us. "And he's Seth." Quil nudged Seth with his elbow.

"It's nice to meet you, Shazza," Seth said, reaching out his hand to me.

I heard Laurie almost choke, and Dana's eyes went wide. I looked at them and mouthed, "I so told you." before I quickly took his hand. His hand was burning hot, like he had stuck it in an oven, but yet, it was comforting to have against mine. He pulled me to my feet in one easy movement.

Nicky coughed, trying to hide her laugh. I felt my cheeks going red with fury. I wanted to slap the girl.

Laurie raised her bright blond eyebrows. "Shazza, you look like you just swallowed a few cinnamon hearts. What's up?"

I wasn't sure, even to be brutally honest with myself. Maybe it was the fact that Seth was so hot that was claming me up. Or maybe it was because I had seen him before I had actually met him, but whichever it was, whichever was making me act all strange and crazy, it was sure getting annoying. I managed not to blurt anything stupid out before I squeaked, "Nothing."

Oh great. My voice was squeaky. Now I sounded like I was three.

"Well, we'd better be heading off. We're suppose to meet our friends. See you," Embry said as he started pulling Seth by his arm. He seemed urgent.

"See you! Nice meeting you!" Nicole called after the four males as they were almost bolting away.

Over the mumbling coming from the males, I heard a faint, "'Bye Shazza!"

I groaned, and buried my face in my hands. Why, why, why did this happen to me?! I had probably sounded so crazy and so stupid I had scared them off. Dana would never forgive me for this one.

"Now would like please explain what that was about?" Dana hissed my ear.

I looked up at her. She had the rage of a thousand angry tigers all over her face. "Uh, how do I put this? I saw that guy in my dream last night!" I cried.

Dana shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose, grumbling something. "Okay, okay. I'm just going to forget about it, okay? We're still best friends."

I nodded, stilling trying to put the pieces together in my head as everything slowly fell back to normal.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home! Mom?" I exclaimed as I got into the house around three hours later.

I could hear talking in the kitchen, and as kicked off my shoes, I could hear most of the conversation. I couldn't help it because the people were yelling.

The one voice was my mother's, and the other was my father's. My dad hadn't been around much before and even now; he was too busy with work and his six a.m. to four p.m shifts. Since he worked so strangely, I usually only got to see him at night time.

The voices were angry, and almost yelling. "Tamara, how could you?! After seventeen years?! After all this time you finally decided to tell me that Sheila might not be mine?!"

"No, Dan. She's not your's. I know she isn't. I'm so sorry, I couldn't tell you; her father threatened to kill all of us."

"Bull crap! Why would you even cheat on me?!" My father was almost snarling now.

"Remember the phone calls? The funny flashes that we never told Sheila about? Dan, those we're all _him_." My mom said the name like it was a curse word. "Those were all Brandon, my old high school sweet heart."

"It doesn't make sense. Didn't you dump him a long time ago?" My father asked.

I crept closer to the kitchen because thier voices were starting to become softer. I knew they wouldn't be able to hear me because of the wooden floor against my feet.

"Yes, but I still sort of loved him. We kept in touch, and then . . ." My mother's voice trailed off slowly, and it was suddenly covered in sobs.

My breath caught in my throat, and I didn't bother to listen any longer. They obviously hadn't heard me come in. My father's face flashed in my mind; black hair and a stress creased face and the same color of eyes as me, bright blue. I looked like my mother in most of the other aspects of me; blond-brown hair and an angular chin. My high cheek bones weren't from my mother or my father, and niether was my shortness or my skin pigments.

The truth overwhelmed me in one swift movement, causing me to gasp and run out into the open. My parents faces were shocked, and tears were streaming down my mother's.

My father really wasn't my father, and my real father was a stalker.

* * *

I know this Chapter is basically crap. Yes, I know that. I just tried and wanted to update, and I could barely think of anything exciting, so I settled on the stalker-for-a-dad thing. He's going to come in very handy in the middle of the story . . . . Hehehe.

I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'm going as fast as I can over my writer's block!!

Thanks for dealing with me and my crappy Chapter. I hope the next one will be better!!!

~SunKissedHyperAttack


	6. Runaway

I was bolting before I knew it, not paying attention to anything but where I was going. I raced up the stairs, and slammed my door. Without any emotion but fury, I ripped clothes of the hangers of my closet, pants out of the drawers of my dresser, and shoved them all into a back pack.

I could hear my mother banging on the door vaguely, but didn't open it; I only grabbed my jewelry box, and opened it, grabbing all the bills that could fit into my hands. I counted them quickly, counting that in totally I had around two hundred dollars saved up. I shoved them into my back pack too, and grabbed a picture of me and my best friends.

"Sheila Jade Browser, you open this door right now! You hear me!" My mother was screaming and pounding on the door. "Let me in! I need to talk to you!"

"No! You lied! You lied to Dad! You lied to me! And now I just found out I'm being stalked! I'm never going to listen to you ever again!" I barked out, tears almost leaking from my eyes.

Shakily, I managed to shove the picture of my friends into my jean's pocket. I grabbed the back pack, but didn't swing it over my shoulder. I stormed to the door, yanked it open, and barged past my screaming and crying mother. She clung to me, trying to make me stop, but I just pushed her off of me, screaming at her to get a life and go away.

I past through the kitchen, only whispering a soft goodbye to my father, who had his head on the table. I barely remembered to shove my feet into some shoes and grab a sweater before I ran out the door but I managed it. I didn't even bother looking back when my mother called me by my full name.

I wildly race down the sidewalk, following my instincts alone as my mind raced blindly and crazily. I swung the back pack onto my shoulders, and began to run faster. I ran until tears blurred my eyesight but I could see some of the lights of downtown Seattle. It was very risky to go at night, but I didn't care. I entered downtown, and I could see the sun setting over the tall buildings that almost blocked out the sky. The only two emotions I felt were anger and determination.

I knew I might have enough money to get somewhere. Somewhere far away from here.

I entered the taxi place quickly, the bells ringing on the door as it swung open. The girl behind the glass-top desk looked up from her magazine, popped a bubble with her gum, and looked at me. Her hair was in different shades of brown, and she had her eyebrow pierced. I threw myself against the counter, and threw the bills down.

"I need to get far away from here. What can you do for eighty bucks?" I asked hoarsely. My voice sounded stiff, as if I had been crying. Eighty dollars was all I was willing to give up at the moment.

"Uh, that's far enough to get you to maybe Port Angeles. Forks if you get a nice driver," she replied, looking at me as if I was a runaway.

Maybe I was. I wasn't sure anymore. "Yeah. Get me a nice driver and I'll give you a twenty-dollar tip. Just get me out of here." I looked away, behind me, making sure my parents–no, correction, my ex-parents–hadn't followed me yet.

"Sure, sure, kid." She turned and picked up a phone. She mumbled some words into the phone, and then slammed it down again. She stuck her hand out, and I threw another twenty dollars into the pile of bills, and pushed them forward.

She took them, and motioned outside. There, was a waiting white taxi with a yellow strip down the middle of the doors.

"Thanks," I called as I ran for the door, my emotions were getting the best of me once again. I was almost crying again as I got into the passenger's seat.

The guy in the driver's seat looked nice; combed hair, maybe about fifty, and a newer shirt on. His hair was thinning though, and light blond in color.

"Where you headed? Hey, wait, you okay?" he asked me.

I sniffed, wiping my eyes on my sweater sleeve. "Yeah, I guess. Just some problems."

He smiled, pulling away from the curb. "I hear you there. Where you headed?"

"Port Angeles. Or Forks. Just away from this city," I replied, still sniffing.

"Well, eighty bucks will get you to La Push, actually. Cindy must have lied again." He shook his head in dismay. "Sorry about her. She's a newbie."

La Push. Even better. No one would suspect me there! "La Push, then, Thanks." I shook my head, smiling a small smile at him. Tears welled in my eyes again, and I blinked them out.

"Your welcome, kid," the driver answered. His eyes lingered on me for a minute before he looked at the road.

We didn't talk for the rest of the way.

* * *

The driver pulled up to the beach road. "That's where I'm stopping."

"Thanks," I muttered. At least I had been able to sleep the three hours it took to get here.

"You're welcome. Hey, be careful, all right? There's some pretty big guys around here," he said.

"Yeah. Thanks." I got out quickly, shutting the door. The taxi drove away into the midnight.

Well, jeez, I hadn't thought about a place to stay. I guess I would have to go on foot from here. Man, I was stupid. I was about to call for the taxi, but I cursed instead, and started to walk down to the beach. Maybe I could sleep in the sand without anything bad happening to me.

I barely hid a laugh. I looked up, watching the full moon in the hazy sky. The sky was clear for once, and the moon shone beams against the crashing waves.

The beach was surprisingly tranquil. I didn't care that this was where I had last seen the guy from my dream. I slowly made my way until I was just about in the black water. I dropped my back pack on the ground, and sat down, tears almost streaming down my face once again.

My determination had been replaced with betrayal, and my anger had been replaced with grief. How could a mother ever hide that from her child, her husband, even her family? It was just simply insane.

The black water was rolling in waves that almost touched me now. The breeze was cold, nipping at my face. I shivered, and tightened my sweater around my body. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I was so stupid.

"Hello?" a voice whispered. "Is someone out there?"

* * *

I'm planning on trying to update all of my stories as much as I can in the next week or so because I get school off, even though I'm home schooled. Yay!

Again, not my best Chapter ever. I'm still getting horrible writer's block on all my stories, and I can't seem to get over it. It's also funny, because the stories I have REALLY bad writer's block on are actually getting more popular by the day. Hahaha, the universe must like to see me get angry.

Well, I have something in store for all of you awesome readers. I've got two more Chapter's typed up of this--they aren't the greatest, yet again--and I'm hoping to have a Chapter or so in Seth's POV because I've got something kinda funny that might happen. I'm not sure yet.

No one will ever know who just came into the story. Hehehe. You'll all have to wait! Making this a cliffy is making my evil side very excited. Mwhahaha!!

Well, I should go. Maybe another Chapter of this story will be uploaded tonight?

Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry if I sound very tired or cranky or strange--I was up almost all of last night watching the Olympic cerimony thingy.

~SunKissedHyperAttack


	7. Leah

I sat rigidly for a few seconds as I whipped around. Standing in the moonlight, was a russet-skinned lady, her eyes scanning me. Her hair stuck up in weird looking tufts. She looked beautiful, exotic even.

"Me, I guess," I replied sadly. I didn't know what else to say in my predicament.

The woman started toward me, and she stood beside me, her eyes in a far away distance. "What are you doing here?" Her tone was sharp, like a knife.

"Running away," I snapped back, almost angered by her tone of voice. It made me feel like I was inferior. "What about you?"

She laughed, her lips twitching at the ends. "I came here to think about running away."

"You should. It takes a load off you." I turned away to look up at the jagged cliffs. They looked mysterious in the midnight gloom. I felt like an idiot for almost yelling at her.

"What'd you run away from?" She asked, plunking herself down beside me. She looked at me, raising one eyebrow. "I mean, you look nice enough. You probably wouldn't have gotten in gang problems."

"I wish it were that simple," I scoffed. "I ran away because of family problems."

"I've been there. My father died about a month and a half ago. My brother's almost over it, but me and my mom are still miserable." She looked at me again, scanning over me once more.

Shock blasted through my veins, and I felt even worst about almost snapping at the girl. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I managed to gasp as the shock made me hold my breath. I felt like such a jerk.

She shrugged. "Thanks."

We sat in silence for a moment, both of us staring out into the waves, watching the crash and wash up against the sand at our feet.

"So," I finalled broke the silence. "Do you live here?"

"Yeah. Just up the road, actually," she answered. "Where do you come from?"

"Seattle," I mumbled. My voice was lower now. "I guess I'll never have a home now, though."

She nodded thoughtfully, as if she were taking our conversation seriously. "You got a place to stay? Motel, maybe?"

I shook my head. "I didn't think of that, actually." I laughed wryly. "Besides, I don't think I could sleep even if I tried. Too much on my mind."

Another few moments past by us, and she looked directly at me again. "Hey, you hungry?"

My stomach almost snarled in response. I hadn't thought about hunger in awhile, and my stomach hadn't even known it was hungry until she had mentioned. I nodded slowly.

She got up, motioning for me to follow her. I jumped up, and my legs felt stiff and numb. I grabbed my back pack as she gestured for me to follow her.

We almost ran up to the main road together, and once on the road, she waited for me to catch up. We walked beside each other, passing by some other rectangle houses that were ranging in colors–blue to almost purple.

I sighed, tears trying to well in my eyes again. I was blinking furiously when she looked at me again, her eyes were wide and dark, like an owl's. "So, what's your name?" she asked finally, trying to get my attention.

I was caught off guard, almost jumping backward. "Uh, I go by Shazza," I shuddered delicately at the thought of my real name, Sheila.

"I'm Leah," she answered, her lips finally going up in a smile she had been fighting off her face for a few minutes now.

"Why are you helping me, anyway, Leah?" I asked, the question bubbling out of my mouth before I could stop it.

She gazed thoughtfully at me. "I know how you feel, but I didn't have anyone to talk about it. I figure it'll help you."

She led me up a little dirt path to a white house that looked like it had just been repainted. The flowers looked bright in color even in the dark midnight. Leah went to the door, and slowly creaked it open. She whispered for me to stay quiet, and just follow her lead.

The house was completely dark, but I managed to follow Leah's body frame threw the blinding dark room until she opened something; I could hear the door creaking. She grabbed something out of a few boxes, and shoved them into my hands. I gratefully and slowly took off my back pack and began to un-zip the zipper on it–

The light switch flicked on, blinding me momentarily as a voice cried, "Leah, what are you doing?"

I was stunned at the face I saw. The features were the same as I remembered them, but they were filled with shock and confusion. He was dressed in boxers with little frogs on them, and he looked as if we had woke him up. His hair was frazzled on his head.

"Seth, please, shut up! Just shut up!" Leah whispered menacingly. "Don't wake Mom up!"

"What are you doing?" he repeated, softer this time. He hadn't seemed to notice me yet.

I tried to step back, but as soon as the floor board creaked, he whipped his head in my direction.

As soon as our eyes locked, my jaw dropped, and whatever was in my hands slipped through them and fell to the ground. My cheeks flared red at the sight of his boxers, but his eyes stayed locked on mine, shining down love and adoration at me like beams of sunshine.

"Leah, it's my–" Seth started.

"Seth, shut up!" Leah hissed, raced to his side, covering his mouth with her hand. She hissed a few words in his ear that I didn't catch before she jumped back to my side.

Seth looked stunned, but then he looked at me, and then to Leah again. "Uh, right," he muttered.

I stayed put, fear and stress pulsing through me.

Leah quickly snatched the food items up off the floor, and placed them back in my hands. They were granola bars, and about five of them. I clutched them tighter in my hands before I dropped them into my back pack. Seth's eyes didn't leave mine.

"This just got a whole lot more awkward," I whispered quietly.

* * *

Well, it's only been seconds since I last posted something, so I can't really sit here and babble about something, though I can say how sorry I am about, well, everything; My writer's block, my computer, my craziness, my really bad Chapters. . . . . I could go on and on, but I have a new Chapter to write, so I better get going fairly soon.

Oh, and BTW, the next Chapter is a special one!!! SETH'S POV!!!! :D :D :D That is my present to you all, but after that, it will be back to Shazza's POV, which it will indicate.

Thanks for reading, everyone! REALLY I MEAN IT!!

~SunKissedHyperAttack


	8. Shazza: Seth's Point of View

**_SETH'S POV_**

Oh great. Not only had my sister just seen me in my underwear, now my imprint _Shazza_ had! Her cheeks flared a deep red just before she said, "This just got a whole lot more awkward."

I tried not to laugh, but all I could do was smile. She was just too funny, but in the back of my mind, I still wasn't sure why she was even here.

Leah rolled her eyes–just like Leah–and she grumbled, "Oh, please don't let anything stupid happen to him right now."

Shazza's eyes darted from Leah to me and back again. Her blond-brown hair was almost piled like a haystack on her head, and her eyes were sort of red and puffy around the edges. She looked as if she had just been crying, which made me horribly worried that something bad had happened to her. The back pack gave something away right away, but why would she be visiting me at two o'clock in the morning, just after I had gotten off patrol?

I ignored her statement, and asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Shazza stared at me, tears welling up her in eyes. She blinked a few times before her wiped her eyes on her navy sweater sleeve. "I'll be fine," she managed to choke out.

My heart burned seeing her like this. I wanted to just make all the problems in her life go away, even it it brought me more. I stepped forward, smiling a tiny smile to tell her I was on her side in whatever had happened.

A faint howl echoed through the air, and I knew it was for Leah; it was her turn to go patrol now. Leah didn't budge though; she placed a hand on Shazza's shoulder.

"So, why exactly did you run away anyway?" Leah asked before she began to shift through the fridge and surrounding pantries.

My heart banged at the words _run away_. Shazza looked down at her feet, and I could tell she didn't want to answer.

"Don't mind my sister," I told her, crossing the distance between us. "She's nosy."

Shazza looked up at us, shock flying across in face in wave. "Leah's your sister?" she whispered.

I nodded, and Leah looked at us both. "You two know each other?"

Shazza's blue eyes filled with tears again. "Yes. I thought I saw him in a dream and now he probably thinks I'm crazy," she murmured, the tears spilling over. She only seemed to be talking to Leah.

Guilt made me want to embrace her as Leah gave Shazza a sideways glance before she kept looking through things, gathering some more granola bars and some apples.

"No, no, I don't think your crazy! Why would you ever think that?" I asked.

Shazza was almost sobbing now, and Leah stopped, staring at us as she saw me quiver. Every cell in my body wanted to embrace Shazza and keep her safe and warm, but that would just be to awkward for her; she'd probably become more upset then she already was.

Suddenly, Shazza flew herself into my body, winding her arms around my body. "I'm going to hell away!" she sobbed. "I don't care if you think I'm crazy! I need a hug!"

"She's on the edge of hysteria," Leah whispered, her face flashing with pain. I knew she was thinking about Sam again.

I slowly let my arms find their way so that they could hug Shazza back. I slowly placed my cheek against her head as she sobbed even harder, almost flopping onto the floor with every one.

A louder howl ripped its way through the air, but I doubted that Shazza heard it. I held onto my crying imprint, letting her cry into my bare chest. It felt natural for her to be that close to me, but it was strange having her cry in my arms. Shazza was trying to speak, but her words were stuttered and broken with sobs and hiccups. I held her closer.

I heard a creak on the wood, and I whipped my head around. There, standing and smiling, was my mom. She almost had tears of happiness in her eyes. I remembered our past conversation when I had first met Shazza and knew I had imprinted on her. My mom must have remembered it too, because she let me keep comforting Shazza. At least someone else besides Jared and Sam knew how I felt.

"I thought that I saw you before I met you." The words Shazza was sobbing were starting to come out more clear. "I thought I had seen you in my dream, and when me and my friends were at the beach, I swear I'm not crazy, but I got angry when my friends laughed at your politeness. I wanted to hit someone."

I felt her arms snake around me tighter. "Thank you for the hug," she whispered before she let go.

I let her go too, and she stepped back, her eyes clear now. She smiled a tiny bit at me before she gasped.

I turned around, almost hiding Shazza with my body. My mom came closer, and she was wearing her pink bath robe Leah had gotten her for Christmas last year.

"I'm not going to hurt you, sweetie," she said to Shazza. "I'm Seth and Leah's mom."

Shazza peered around me as if my mother had a gun and five hundred bullets with her. "Hi," she whispered.

"My mom wouldn't hurt a fly, Shazza," I laughed. "She won't get mad."

Shazza managed to slowly come out from behind me, though she still looked scared.

Another howl ripped through the air, and this time. Shazza heard it; she yelped and clung onto me, quaking, "What was that?"

"Just some wolves." Leah looked unabashed. I looked at her, raising my eyebrows. My mom glared at her, and motioned with her head for Leah to go.

I was just about to say something when Jared, Sam and Paul burst through the front door.

* * *

Hehehe. It's not my best work ever, but it's better then the last, at least, that's what I think anyway.

The next Chapter is back in Shazza's POV. If I do any more Seth POV's, it'll be at the top in big bold letters. :D

Thanks for reading, everyone!! Hugs for all of you!!

~SunKissedHyperAttack


	9. A Place To Stay

This Chapter and all the other Chapters (unless indicated) are now in Shazza's Point of View. Thanks! :)

* * *

I could feel my heart slowing down, and I was starting to calm down; maybe I wasn't insane after I had just completely mobbed Seth for a hug because I was sobbing so hard. I had let my emotions get the best over my body, but he had eagerly hugged me back, which was good, I guess.

Suddenly the front door burst open, and three other Quileute's walked in; one was probably a man, with a wise face, the second was a tad shorter, but looked quite calm. The third looked as if he was about to rip someone's head off.

I almost yelped and hid back behind Seth, which was my knew favorite hiding spot. At least those people wouldn't know I was going crazy too.

"_Hell_, Leah, we called like, four times!" the third male, the one with the most muscles, snarled. My jaw dropped, and I shivered. "And why are you in boxers, Seth?"

Seth laughed sheepishly. "Uh, long story," he replied.

"Jeez, I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your _panties_ in a knot, Paul," Leah grumbled.

The male, Paul, was still staring at Seth, but he curled his lips in irritation. Wait, no, his eyes seemed to be gazing past Seth.

And staring straight at me.

He was starting to shake, and he managed to spit out, "Who is that?"

I gulped and started heading back toward the door we had come through, which must have been the back door.

"Uh, well, uh . . ." Seth was at a lost for words.

Leah almost burst out laughing as Seth's mom said, "Children, put away the claws."

"I'm not going to ask," The second male grumbled as Paul grinned wickedly at me.

"Seth, what is going on?" The man asked, his face flickering with an emotion I couldn't read.

"Well, uh, can I talk to you guys outside?" Seth motioned for the males and Leah to go back outside the front door. They all left after Seth smiled at me and waved. Once the white door closed, Seth's mom was at my side, pushing me lightly toward the chair beside me.

"Sit down, Shazza," she said.

I slowly sat down, and I placed my back pack on the ground beside me. The chair was comfortable, for a wooden one anyway.

"When will Seth be back?" I asked, and then I squinted, staring at the table. I couldn't believe I had just asked that. My chest swelled and I could barely breathe.

"He'll come back, don't worry. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? And so late at night," she added. She sat down, her eyes locked on the table as if she had said something wrong. Her face was creased with worry.

I gritted my teeth to keep myself from crying. She was nice, that was for sure, but I didn't know how comfortable I was with her; all of my emotions were in a jumbled mess. "Well, I guess you could say my mother lied to me and my d–dad." I choked on the words. "A really big lie. My f–father isn't really my father." Tears grew in my eyes, and I tried to blink them out again, failing.

"Oh, dear, are you all right? Do you have a place to stay?" she asked me, reaching across the table to take my hands in her.

She was comforting me. I mean, like a mother would to a daughter that had just broken up with her boyfriend. Confusion swept through me, and I almost jumped up out of my seat.

Everything was crazy! Why would someone who didn't even know me ask if I had a place to stay? I mean, it was just plain stupid, because I could be some con or she could be some murderer–

But she wasn't a murderer and I wasn't a con. I was just Shazza, and she was just Seth's mom.

I then realized I still had to give her an answer. "No," I told her truthfully.

She smiled at me, and patted my hands. "Why don't you stay here tonight? It's dark, late, and you must be tired."

My jaw dropped, and I was almost sobbing again; her kindness had not only struck up my emotions, but she made me think of my mom again. The tears kept coming, and I kept trying to nod, but I was only able to stop shaking and half crying when I heard the door open again. I was nodding furiously and was biting my lip to keep myself from crying even more when I could see a russet blob standing behind Seth's mom.

Crazy, crazy, crazy, I thought. Why, why, why are these people so _nice_?

"Mom–" Seth started.

Seth's mom shook her head. "Everything's taken care of. Shazza will be staying here until she figures out what to do."

Shock swam through my features and my body again. Jeez, was there anything I could do for her?

"Wait, I never said–" I was cut off by her again.

"You'll have to either stay in Leah's room or on the couch," she told me, her eyes apologetic.

"I call the couch," I answered quickly. "It's the only thing I really can do. Oh!" I quickly got a brain wave and I reached for my back pack. I grabbed it, sifting through it's contents until got to the money. I grabbed eighty, and pulled it out. "I don't know how long I'll be staying," I said. Might as well pay her if she's going to be so kind; there wasn't much else I could do. "This belongs to you."

She looked at the money as if I had showed her a rare gem. "No, no! You keep it; you'll need it."

I was grateful but completely taken off guard by her words. Behind her, Seth grinned. I smiled at her. "Thank you," I whispered, a few tears escaping my control.

Seth's mom stood up. "You can call me Sue," she added before she gracefully strode away. "I'll be right back!" she called.

"Mom's always so polite and nice. I swear we're going to have hobo's in here next!" Seth laughed.

I glanced down again, my eye catching his frog boxers once again. My cheeks felt hot. "She's really . . . excepting and motherly," I told him.

"Yeah. That's just my mom. Tough as old nails, though," he replied.

As if on cue, Sue appeared in the kitchen again. In her hands were a few blankets and a pillow with a pink covering. She motioned for me to follow, and then led me into the small living room. Along a wall was a navy couch and a rocking chair. Across the room from it was a small T.V. with a mantal that had pictures and ordements along it's white surface. The carpet was a light blue in color. She place the pillow on one end of the couch, and put the blankets beside it.

"This is the best I can give you," Sue told me.

"No, no, it's great. Better then sleeping on sand and rocks," I answered, my voice saturated in thanks. "Really. Thanks."

Sue smiled at me. "I'll leave you sleep now. Goodnight, Shazza."

As she turned and disappeared, I said, "'Night." a few seconds late.

Seth grinned at me. "You look like you need some sleep. 'Night, Shazza," he said as he slowly left.

I felt the heat in my cheeks raise, but I nodded and gasped out, "'Night!"

I sighed, put my back pack on the ground, and climbed onto the couch, pulling the blanket up over me, and I let myself go limp.

Some odd time later, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Hey!!

Again, this isn't my best Chapter in the world. I'm hoping the next one will be better, but I'm having some pretty bad writer's block on this. I'm trying, I am!

THANKS to EVERYONE for reading this! I really like reviews, and I'd like it if you all sent me some!! :) It would make my day, in which, my day has been pretty crappy.

Thanks again for reading, and I'll update soon!

~SunKissedHyperAttack


	10. Wake Up, Get Dressed, Wolf!

The sun was streaming in through the windows. I could see it, even though my head was under the blanket that Sue had given me. Well, she had given me more then one, but I figured I might get too cozy, and sleep too long.

But obviously, no one else was up. I slowly sat up, letting the blanket slip off of me.

I was back in Sue's tiny living room, but it was suddenly brighter then before, the sun shining in beautiful beams of light that cascaded and bounced through the room and off many objects.

But something neon pink caught my eye. There was a pink sticky note stuck on the other end of the couch. I crawled over to it, and plucked it off the fabric. It read:

_Shazza,_

_I had to leave because I have somethings to clear up with a friend. I'll be back around noon. If you need anything, wake Seth up; he sleeps deeply, but you'll be able to get him up._

_-Sue_

Well, that explained why no one was up. I quickly looked up at the clock that hung above the T.V. It claimed that it was nine in the morning. I yawned quickly, and jumped up, my legs numb and stiff from my time on the couch.

I opened my back pack, throwing everything out on the floor looking for a shirt that would be okay to wear around people. I came across the granola bars and the apples quickly. I shoved them aside, and grabbed a semi-normal shirt.

Now, I knew I didn't know where the heck the bathroom was, so I slowly stumbled my way down the tiny hallway that was across from the living room. I slowly walked down it, and I opened the first door on my left.

Ha. Now I was just plain lucky. I had found the bathroom, and I quickly changed in it, and ran my fingers through my disgruntled hair; it looked like a frizz ball. I made sure my breath didn't stink to much, and I went to go make my way down the hall way again, but as I turned, I noticed that a door was open. I sure hadn't left it open, because the only door I had touched was the bathroom one. Curiosity flared through me and I slowly crept toward the open door.

The room I saw was quite normal; you couldn't see the floor because papers, text books and clothes covered it, and there was a dresser and a bed. Seth was sprawled out on the bed, still in his little froggy boxers, and his mouth was hanging wide open, though he wasn't snoring. He looked so peaceful, so calm. . . . I didn't want to disturb him, so I quietly closed the door and I tip-toed down the hallway again.

I went back to my back pack, putting all my stuff back in an organized manner. After that, I slowly stood back up again, not sure of what I was suppose to do next. I glanced to my right, where the window was. I gazed out it, squinting at the bright sunlight. I could see something. It was almost a dark chocolate in color, and really large in size. I ran to the window, gripping the white window seel and stared.

It was a wolf. A giant wolf, and it seemed to be looking for something. It looked to be way larger then a normal sized wolf, that was for certain. I held my breath, trying not to scream as panic overwhelmed me. The wolf whipped its head in my direction, where it locked eyes with me. The wolf seemed to have such a friendly nature about it, but I was to scared to notice. I was shaking, and I put my hand on the window, hoping that it wouldn't try and attack me; it looked like it could crash through the window easily.

It pulled back it's lips in a wolf-y grin. My eyes went wide, and I froze, not breathing anymore. A few seconds of that, and I started screaming as loud and as long as my lungs would let me as I flung myself towards Seth's bedroom. I raced blindly until I ran head long into a wall of warmth. I knew it was Seth, and his eyes were filled with sleep, but he was awake.

"There's th-this_ thing_! It's huge, and I think it's _friendly_," I whispered, still trying to breathe. Only after I said that did I realize how crazy I sounded. Oh, now he probably thought I was even crazier than before.

"Okay, okay," Seth said, his voice filled with care. "I'll come see what it is."

I grabbed his fore arm and started to pull him along with me until I pointed out the window at the wolf, who was still standing there with the most dumbfounded look on it's face. Seth stared for a few moments, keeping me close to him.

"It's one of the huge wolves we get around here," he murmured. "Don't worry; it shouldn't hurt anyone."

The wolf wagged it's tail, and jumped back into the trees, as if it had, had fun making me scream. I left Seth's side, his arms sliding off me. My chest was still heaving from my scare.

"It was so friendly though. Are you sure it wasn't a wolf-dog?" I asked, shivering at the size of it. Hadn't it been around the size of a horse?

"Nah, we don't have any wolf-dogs around here. Just wolves." Seth seemed to be uneasy, but that changed as soon as he grinned at me. "You hungry?"

I nodded. "A little."

"Well, what'd you want? Waffles, pancakes?" Seth asked, his eyes searching.

"I'm cool with–" I started, but we heard a shrill scream coming from outside, and that stopped us dead in our tracks.

* * *

Monster cliffy!!!

I'm in a better mood now because I have now updated all my stories today. :D I'm proud of myself! :D

I'm hopefully going to get more of this story up today. I will tommorow for sure. :D Yay!!

Thanks for reading!!

~Sun


	11. Your Brother Just Exploded!

Seth breathed and then said, "Stay here!"

He bolted out the front door of his own house. "Seth!" I cried, staggering forward.

I only made it to the front door, where I grasped the door frame to keep me steady. Waves of shock swept through me, making me shake as I watched the scene unfold.

Leah was crouched, snarling at a woman with fire-red hair. Her eyes were glimmering a bright ruby red, and she was snarling back at her. Seth was racing across the road, quivering head to toe.

He suddenly exploded just as the redhead lunged at Leah. I screamed, watching shreds of Seth's clothing fall to the ground, and mammoth tan shape taking his place. The tan animal, which looked a lot like a wolf, was about horse sized, and resembled the animal I had seen earlier. I couldn't imagine how that kind of animal could actually fit into Seth's body. Seth lunged at the redhead, who turned into a blur and disappeared into the trees.

I screamed Seth's name again, and I stumbled down the two wooden steps to the ground. The panic and the horror rippled through my system, but I managed to stay on my feet as Leah stared at me.

"Leah! Leah!" I was shouting as I crashed into her. I wrapped my arms around her. "Your brother! He just–!" I couldn't explain what had just happened. I felt even more insane then I had all the times before. "Leah, did you see that?!"

Leah nodded, and snarled, "I'll be back." right before she launched herself into the trees.

"No!" I shrieked. I tried to follow her, but I only managed to fall on my face.

I stayed on the gravel, bits of it poking into my face, arms and legs, but I didn't bother moving. What was the point? Leah wasn't going to come back.

I started to sob, the fear finally getting to me. I wasn't scared for Leah, for Seth, and for myself. Somehow, I wasn't scared for or of the redhead, because she seemed lethal, and that she could take care of herself. Finally getting a hold on my emotions, I slowly rose, wiping my tears from my face. I couldn't seem to make them stop for some reason. Was this better then living with my lying mom and probably-now-depressed dad? I couldn't tell anymore.

I was shaking, and I wanted to go back into Sue's house, but I felt as if I were frozen in place. Glued maybe, with super glue.

"Oh my gosh, Shazza! Holy cow, I'm so sorry you had to see that!" Seth's voice suddenly came from the trees. He emerged from the trees in a pair of sweats that were a little too big for him.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I screamed, memories of the wolf coming to my head. I was shivering and somehow backing away as I screamed, "Back!"

Seth lifted his hands, but palms forward; a sign of peace. "Shazza, listen please–"

"I will not listen! You just exploded into a giant wolf! You told me before that the wolf we saw was just 'one of the wolves we get around here'. Well, I'll tell you this boy. You are one of those freaking wolves!" I was screaming and shouting the words across the road like knives.

"Shazza, yes, I know. I was going to tell you but–" Seth started, his voice still lower.

"But what?! Oh, let me guess! You're 'Alpha' told you not too?!" I was still shaking with fear, but anger was being melted into the mix now.

"Actually, it's kind of like that. . . ." Seth trailed off, looking into the trees.

"Sure, sure! And now you're going to tell me that wizards exist too, aren't you?!" I was so infuriated with his lies and even my own that I wanted to hit something. Not him, but just something.

"No, Shazza. I wouldn't tell you anything you didn't want to hear." Seth managed to get a whole sentence out again before I started to yell again.

"Well, tell me something then, Seth. Why did you lie!?" I shouted.

"I had to!" Seth's voice was suddenly raised, and he was looking at me with a pained look on his face. "I couldn't just tell you because it would have completely freaked you out, and would've made you leave. Shazza, you can't leave because I've imprinted on you!" He covered his mouth with his hands, innocence on all his features now. He looked like he had just said something he shouldn't have.

My body shut down, all the anger slipping away. "Imprinted? What is that?" I managed to ask.

* * *

Hi everyone!

I'm in an extremely good mood this morning!! Wanna know why?! Because when I checked my e-mails, I had around fifteen e-mails all filled with either reviews, favorites or subcribtions to my stories!! Wow! I never thought I'd get around fifteen e-mails in one day! Yeesh, you guys know how to push those buttons!!

I had to babysit last night, and trust me, it wasn't fun; I almost got killed playing hide and seek with the kids because a lamp almost fell on me, I had to watch Snow White, and I could only give the kids crackers, and trust me, when they want cookies they WANT cookies. . . . .

Yes, I have another new story idea. May post it, may not. I'm probably going to finish at least one story before I do!!

Thanks for reading everyone!! I love you all!!!

~SunKissedHyperAttack


	12. Imprinting Is Complicated

Seth shook his head as if in self denial. "It's something that happens with werewolves. You won't want to know about it."

"Wait, I never said that." I looked around, and I stepped forward, all the anger floating away into a black void. Only concern floated through me. I wanted so badly to comfort him, to tell him that I didn't mean what I said. . . . "Why don't you tell me about it."

Seth sighed, and looked at me with his large, dark eyes. I wanted to melt right there, but I only ended up walking forward another two steps. "Imprinting, well, it's complicated. . . . Sam thinks that it's how we find our soul mates, the one's were suppose to be with forever, but some of the Elder's think that it's so we can make a new generation of stronger, faster wolf kids."

My jaw dropped, and the anger suddenly got out of the void, and swept through my again, turning into rage. I could barely manage to get anything out of my mouth, but a few words slipped through. "Y–You–to have–wolf kids?!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. What I had originally wanted to say was, "You want me to have your wolf kids?!"

Seth's mouth turned to an "o". "I didn't mean to say it like that! I really didn't!" Seth cried out, stepping forward to try and place a hand on my arm.

"Stay away from me, you wolf creep!" I screamed, the fury peaking now, as well as fear; tears started to run from my eyes.

"Please, just listen to me! Shazza, when I first saw you that day on the beach, I swear I thought the world had just ended and I saw an angel to guide me up to heaven. When we werewolves imprint, it's forever, and we see nothing else but the girl we've imprinted on. Just ask Sam or Jared! They'll tell you the exact thing I'm telling you right now." His voice dropped lower. "I wouldn't be able to stand life without you."

I couldn't speak, or breathe. I just stood there, my eyes wide and filled with tears. I wasn't sure what to say, and even if I wanted to say it, my mouth wouldn't move. Whatever I had felt on the beach that fatefull day, was that what an imprint was? That longing, that desire, that craziness? I itched to ask him, but he looked as if he was crying; his shoulders were shuddering up and down, and his head was bowed.

"Seth," I whispered as my body, my emotions and my head took over, blurring over the anger I had. "Seth, when I first saw you on the beach I felt something. I felt something weird, but I think it was the imprint. I'm so sorry, Seth."

I was hugging him and trying to comfort him as I was sobbing myself. His arms wrapped around me, holding me closer to him then I would have ever thought possible. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I kept repeating myself over and over again as Seth looked into my eyes.

"Will you stay?" he whispered.

"Of course, but no wolf babies," I said softly back.

Seth grinned ear-to-ear and hugged my tightly again as I heard a, "Eh, Seth! You putting a move on the girl?!"

* * *

Ugh, again, it's so short because I sectioned it off very strangely. That's just how I roll, I guess.

I was having some problems with this Chapter because I didn't want Shazza to completely just say "It's okay, I like the imprint," and all that jazz, but I'm not very good at fights and stuff and then I had to make Seth explain the imprint and ugh, it was just hard. So, that's why the Chapter's kind of crappy.

Well, my no-school-week is coming to a close, so I'm not going to be updating as much as I have been. I'll still be updating, but not as much.

Oh, I've been up since around nine updating all my stories, and now that they're updated, I can finally go eat!! That might also be why this Chapter's crappy . . . Hmmm, that's something to think about well I go munch on my lunch. Haha, that ryhmes!

Well, onward with the signing of my name and the thank you's!

Thanks for reading!! :D

~Sun


	13. Explaining

Wahhh!! I'm SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated! Explaination is after the Chapter. :)

Thanks.

~Sun

* * *

I tensed, ready to pull away from Seth, but all he did was laugh, and he did the pulling away. He looked down at me, smiled, one last tear escaping his eyes before he turned around. I peered over him to see who had made the silly remark. It looked like Paul, the very muscular guy that had came in my first night at Seth's house.

"Paul, be quiet!" Seth exclaimed.

Behind Paul came out the second male that had been there that night. He just grinned at both of us.

"So, Seth, no wolf babies?" Paul teased.

I gritted my teeth. How long had he been listening? I felt my hands go into fists as my thoughts wandered mindlessly, trying to figure out how long he could have been listening.

"Shut it," The second male said, putting a hand on Paul's shoulder. "She's probably still shocked."

"Nah, she was agreeing and everything!" Paul chortled.

I swallowed, and tried not to step forward, but I was ready to knock his head off; he reminded me so much of Laurie. Which reminded me of home and that made me shiver delicately.

"Guys, please," Seth begged. "Don't make this worst for her then I already have."

I looked at Seth, raising my eyebrows. "Nothing can be worst then having a teenage boy telling you that he wants me to have his babies. Yeesh, what is this world coming to?" I asked, though I hoped they knew I was joking.

They did, obviously, because they all laughed.

"So, Shazza, you still hungry? I mean, it a stupid question, but. . . ." Seth trailed off.

"I'll gladly take her share of the food!" Paul was grinning ear-to-ear.

"Get a life, Paul," The second male said.

"Wait, a question first. Who was that lady with the red eyes?" I asked, the question bursting out of my lips.

"Ah, crap," Paul muttered.

Seth looked at me, his eyes beseeching. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Let me guess . . . witch? Wizard? Vampire?" I asked, not sure of what to say. My voice was shaky.

"The last one." Seth's voice was grim. "And a bad one too."

"Leeches are leeches, Seth. It doesn't matter if they are the Cullens or not." The second male grumbled absently.

I whipped my head around. "Vampire? Oh my–" I was at a loss for words as I was trembling. Seth had his hands on my shoulder to make sure that I didn't fall over.

Seth nodded slowly. I breathed out, and then laughed hopelessly, "I should have expected it. I should have known."

Seth slowly put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Shazza."

I shook my head. "I really don't want to think of this right now. I just want to forget."

Seth started to lead me back to his house, then he called over his shoulder, "See you guys later!" We slowly got back into the house, where I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes, groaning.

I heard Seth sit down beside me. We sat in silence, my thoughts flying around in my head like a jumbled mess. I was still quite tired, and I was also tired of lying. I felt as if I had to tell Seth why I was here, what I had run away from, and my real name. I was done with the faking and the plain explaination.

"Seth?" I whispered.

"Yes, Shazza?" he replied.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Lying, I guess." I sighed and slowly opened my eyes again, tears filling them. "I should have told you the truth, and not just bluntly said why I was here. I ran away because my mom cheated on my dad, and I found out that my dad isn't my dad." I was almost choking at the end of the sentence. "And I just needed to get away. Far away from her and my 'dad' and everyone. And my name isn't even Shazza! I–It's Sheila, but I go by Shazza!" I was trying so hard not to cry again.

Seth slowly leaned over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. My emotions were a heaping pile as he said slowly, "It's okay."

I leaned into him, and that's where I spent most of the rest of the morning.

* * *

I'm SO SO SO SO sorry about not updating! At first I forgot that I even had this story up here and then I got writer's block--still have it. URGH!--and then my word document went all screwy and now I'm extremely mad and hungry. Ughhhhh.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/FAVORITED/SUBCRIBED to this story!! I love you guys SO SO SO SO much!!! You are the reason I keep writing!!!

Thanks also to a song called "Memory of Lightwaves". It's so pretty yet so sad, and it helped me through this Chapter.

Thanks for reading and thanks for dealing with me and my computer!!

With Extreme Sorry-ness,

~SunKissedHyperAttack


	14. So Sorry!: An Author's Note

I'm _**SO SO SO **_sorry I haven't been updating!! I mean, I do have a good reason, but in any case, I'm surprised I haven't gotten any hate mail yet, but I keep typing up these strangely long Author's Notes.

If you hate these stupid Author's Notes, and don't care about my story, just please skip to the last paragraph. Thanks.

For all of you who do care about me and my stories, go pee, get some snacks, and sit back, because this is one long and stupid story.

All right, so, I went for a walk to try and get over all my STUPID Writer's Block and all my stupid ideas for new stories, and when I got back, my mom was on the phone and I guess my grandma who lives back in Canada wanted us to come up and stuff, so we had to leave and all that jazz. I wasn't allowed to take my lap top with, which is one of the reaons why I haven't updated. . . . Anyhoo, as I was saying, we went back up to Canada.

Well we were there, my grandma–whom I refer lovingly to as Grammy–asked my mom and I to move a T.V. for her because she's old and "get can't her butt of her chair", so we went to go move the T.V. down the stairs to her basement. When we were moving the odd hundred-plus T.V., I managed to trip over my own two feet, fall down the stairs, and _**BREAK**_ my growth plate in my ankle. Obviously, I had to go get a cast–Neon orange, my friends. Neon orange.–and well, that didn't go to well. I now have to hobble around on crutches. Ughhh.

And well, basically the rest you've all heard before–Writer's Block, stupid ideas, but now, I have to worry about my damn ankle too. AHH, why does the world hate me?!?!

Anyhoo, again, I just want to say **thank you **to all the people who have reviewed–in which, the list is too long and I'm so lazy and my ankle hurts, I'm not even going to post it. You all know who you are. And if you haven't reviewed, that's okay too–even the people who have given me bad reviews. I mean, even you guys have helped me with my Writer's Block and my grammar and all that stuff. Half my stories wouldn't be up on the site if it wasn't for you all yelling at me to keep them on. :) Thanks for that too.

I also just want to give a shout out to the bands who have made all the music I've been listening to–Tatu, Toybox, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Shaggy, Nickelback, Hinder, Evanscence, Basshunter. You guys all rock!!!

_**THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH, AND I'LL GET BACK WRITING AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!!!**_

With extreme love, and advice on how NOT to break your growth plate,

~SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A

Sun

P.S. (If your grandma asks you to help lift a T.V., say no. Or the stairs will trip you.)


	15. Bonfire

Finally, I managed to pull myself up. I blinked slowly, not sure of what to do or say anymore. I looked over at Seth, whose eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. Probably sleeping again, the poor kid. I yawned hugely, and looked at a clock. The time read eleven, and I knew Sue would be back in an hour.

I let my eyes flutter, and suddenly, I could feel myself slipping away. Farther and farther from reality. . . .

* * *

I could hear voice faintly as I opened my eyes. I squeezed them shut again and then noticed that I wasn't proped upright like I had been before. There was a blanket on me and I was laying on my side. I slowly moved, and I could hear the conversation in the other room stop. I slowly sat up, my limbs aching horribly.

I was still in Sue's house, and the light was streaming in darker now. It must have been late afternoon, and I was yet again covered in a blanket with a pillow under my head. I blinked slowly, and looked around. Everything seemed the same as it had been when I had basically cried myself to sleep. No wonder I hated crying. I always slept afterward.

"I think she's awake," A voice murmured in the other room.

I managed to open my mouth and croak out, "Uh, yeah. I'm up."

I also managed to get on to my shaky legs as the voice said, "Hey, we've got hot dogs!"

I walked out sluggishly and then found myself in the insanely bright kitchen. Leah was sitting and biting into a juicy looking hot dog and so was Seth. Sue smiled at me a motioned for me to sit at the last chair. I blinked again, and sat down. Sue shoved a plate with a hot dog on it toward me, and I smiled a little.

"I'm so sorry I slept again. You probably think I'm a dead beat," I mumbled slowly, not sure of how to say it.

"No, honey, that's fine. Why, Seth slept away too!" Sue said before she took a quick and small bite of her hot dog.

Seth swallowed and grinned. "You okay?" he asked.

Leah gave him a dirty look, but I nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I think I've done enough crying to last the next year or so." I took a tiny bite of the hot dog. It tasted delcious, and I was shoveling in another bite as soon as the first bite was swallowed.

Seth looked hurt, but then he breathed in. "Would coming to a bon fire with me help? Leah and Mom will be there," he said, smiling.

I froze, and I stayed frozen as my emotions flew around my head like a whirl wind, and I thought about it. Maybe getting out would do me so good. I mean, I can't just sit around and cry all day, right?

"I'll come," I finally said. "I'll come with."

Sue grinned. "Great!" she enthused. "You can help me bring all the food. Those males, I tell you, they'd eat a whole cow if someone let them." She shot a look at Seth.

"It's his fourth hot dog," Leah laughed wryly.

I stared bug eyed at him for a few moments. "Wow," I murmured.

"Trust us, Shazza, it will be fun," Sue told me as she reached over the table to squeeze my hand.

"Sure. Fun," I agreed, though in the back of my mind I really didn't want to go.

* * *

"Are you sure this is everything?" I asked politely as Sue and I were walking through the trees. They were starting to thin out, but they still towered over me menacingly. I hated being short. My hair was smoothed down in it's normal do, and I was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a nicer looking sweater.

Sue and I were busy carring all the food; I had the pop and chips well she had the hot dogs and marshmellows, which I hadn't had one in forever.

"I'm fairly sure this is all of it. If they want more food they can go to the store themselves," Sue laughed. "I love them all dearly, but I swear some days I would like to hit them on the head with some wooden spoons."

"I'll help," I agreed with her, laughing lightly.

The trees were gone now, and in the setting sun, I could make out a circle of people. I wanted to freeze up again, but Sue kept walking, and I wanted to act brave. The bon fire pit was nested in between some jagged looking cliffs, and it magical almost. The fire was roaring brighter then the cloudy sunlight.

As we came closer, I could pick out some people I knew; Seth, who was waving his hand like a mad man and motioning for me to come sit with him; Leah, who was beside him, smiling at me; and Paul, who was grinning ear-to-ear when he saw me.

There were other people there too, though. The wise male from that one night at Seth's house was there, with a woman beside him who had three livid scars down her face. She still looked beautiful though. And there was another couple, too. The male was holding the female in his arms, and the female's wispy hair never seemed to stop moving in the cliff top breeze.

And then there was a brittle white-haired senior on a lawn chair who looked almost like the shorter boy. Also, there was a man in a wheel chair, his chair settled in what looked like the head of the circle, and beside him was another empty lawn chair.

The two last boys were both different; one was shorter with a buzz cut, and the thinner one had raven black hair parted down the middle. He was rolling his eyes, but smiling.

Sue laughed and once we got closer, she set her food down quietly and smiled at me before she took her place in the lawn chair beside the wheel chair man.

"Pssst! Shazza! Over here!" Seth called, still waving. "I saved you a seat!"

I smiled at him, set down my own heavy package of food, and gladly made my way to Seth's side. I sat down, and I was comfortable in seconds.

Sparks flew from the fire, floating up into the sky like lost fireflies. Like someone lost. Some lost like me. I almost laughed at the resemblence.

It was way easier being with them then I would have ever thought possible. I mean, then didn't look at me like I was crazy when I sat down beside them. They all either just smiled or in a few cases, grinned at me.

"Hey, Seth, that's Shazza, right?" The shorter male broke the coming silence. "I'm Quil, Seth's friend."

"You're all my friends," Seth said, laughing.

I nodded. "Quil, it's nice to meet you."

After it was all said and done, I know knew who everyone was; the wispy-haired girl was Kim, who was Jared's imprint. Jared was the male who had her in his arms. Embry was the thinner male sitting beside Embry, and the scarred female was named Emily. She was Sam's imprint, and Sam was the Alpha of the pack. The man in the wheel chair's name was Billy, and the acient man on the lawn chair was Quil's grandfather, whom they called Old Quil.

"When do we get food?!" Paul howled after the introductions where done.

I smiled. He was so much like Dana when she didn't get food. I winced at the thought of my friends. I missed them so much.

We heard a sudden sound crunching noise, and everyone froze. We could hear some muffled voices, and then we could hear the voices clearly.

"Ouch! Stupid tree. Ow! Stupid rock. Yow, stupid me!" One of the voices cried. It sounded very clear in my memories, and I was frozen, my eyes wide and my jaw hanging toward the ground.

"You aren't stupid. Nature just hates you," The second voice laughed, almost. It reminded me of sandy hair and baseball hats. "Now, come on. We've got to keep looking."

"Shazz! Come on, Shazza!" The third voice cried, and it sounded almost in tears. It was the voice that went with black hair and vivid green eyes.

Tears were spilling over in my eyes, and I was suddenly on my feet, and everyone was staring at me. My emotions flailed around uselessly in my mind and body as I was running toward the trees that obscured the voices.

"_Dana_! _Laurie_! _Nicole_!" I screamed.

* * *

Ahhh, please don't hate me!!

I've had extreme Wirter's Block lately and I'm slowly getting over it. I hope this Chapter kind of makes up for it!!

Stupid ankle. I'm just tired of it already, and I still have around seven weeks to go. UGHHHHH.

In a hurry because I've got to go fairly soon. Sorry for the shortness and bluntness of this!!

Well, thanks for reading, and I'd like to update another story, so I'd better go!!

THANKS FOR READING/REVIEWING!!! You guys are the best!!

~Sun


	16. Friends Are The Family You Choose

I didn't even make it half way to the trees when I was met by three figures that clung on to me, all crying my name and sobbing. I started to sob wildly too, and we all formed a circle, hugging each other and crying.

Laurie said between sobs, "My goodness, Sheila, we've been looking for you _everywhere_!"

"Why'd you run?!" Dana demanded even as she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Why'd you even think of running?" Nicky insisted, her sandy hair framing her face.

"I–I–I–" I couldn't even get the words out anymore. I was just sobbing to hard and to much to even care if I was able to speak.

Dana started to drag me toward the trees, and Laurie was helping her. "You shouldn't have, Shazza. Everyone was crying and we've been looking for like, two days for you and then Nicky finally figured out that you'd be back here and–I'm just so thankful that you're safe!"

I yanked out of there grasp, and I was at the fringe of trees now. "I can't leave," I whispered, the thought of Seth's pained face making shiver.

Dana stopped, and Nicky's face twisted. Laurie was staring at me with wide hazel eyes. I could feel my new Quileute friends' stares also on my back.

I suddenly exploded, rage and other emotions I couldn't place filling my voice. "My mom lied to me, and I can't stand going back there, ever! My dad, he isn't even my dad, so don't even try that crap on me! I don't want to go back! I want to stay here and just . . . be with Seth!" I wasn't sobbing, but I was on the edge of hysteria once more. "He makes me happy, and when I'm happy, I forget about what happened!"

My legs were suddenly carring me in a different direction, and the trees were darkening blurs around me. I was streaking away from Dana, Laurie and Nicky, but I knew that Laurie was a faster runner than me; she was at my side in seconds, not even breaking a sweat. Dana and Nicky were calling after me.

"Listen to me, Sheila. I know what happened, but please, just come back Figure something out. You don't have to stay here," she whispered slowly. "Just think."

But thinking was the farthest thing away from my mind. "I love you guys, I do, but I can't." I started to bolt faster, out of the trees and we were running down the gravel road together, and I was heading back toward Sue's house.

Laurie smiled. "I know you love us. We love you too, sis." She started to slow down. "J-just call or something! I know Dana and I won't be mad!" And her voice faded away like the wind as I knew she stopped completely.

My legs managed to push me farther, and I was panting, though I kept running. I could hear my names–Both Shazza and Sheila–being called from behind me, but I could barely think straight anymore, let alone go back to them.

I just kept running, and for the second time that week, I felt useless and scared. I didn't want to go back, yet I had to go back, at least tell my "dad" that I was okay. I couldn't care less about what my mom was thinking right about now.

I closed my eyes, my heart wrenching and my pulse pounding in my ears. I crashed into something extremely hard and warm, but arms wrapped around me, keeping me close to the person. I just buried myself into their chest because I had a fairly good idea that it was Seth.

I just kept sobbing, and the person comforted me even as I kept sobbing. I still had a fairly good idea it was Seth, and I slowly looked up to see the handsome yet childish face looking good at me, smiling but tears were also running down his face.

"I hate seeing it when you cry," he whispered as he pressed me closer to him. "I loathe it."

I tried to stop crying, but only managed to hiccup. Moments turned to what seemed like hours in his arms, and I could hear him whispering words of encouragement into my ear.

"Your friends, they care about you. Go with them." The pain and love was almost crushing. His voice was shaky, and I slowly pulled away, and looked up into his face.

The darkness made him look beautiful, and his skin looked like silk. I blinked away more tears, and I managed to shakily whisper, "I don't want to go back."

Seth smiled and hugged me closer to him again. I willingly went, though I could hear some wild panting and a gasping, "Shazza!"

I slowly turned around, and Seth let his arms drop for a second time. I was facing Dana, Laurie and Nicky now, and they were all crying still.

"Shazza, we love you like a sister," Nicky started.

"So, because of that, we kind of came to a joint decsion." Laurie's voice was grim.

"We're letting you stay here, but on one condition," Dana lamented. "You call both your mother and your dad."

"He's not my dad," I whispered.

"I don't give a rat's butt! Your calling him," Dana said before I could say anything else. "Now give me a hug, you insane idiot. I always knew you were crazy."

I let Dana embrace me, and the arms of all three of my friends were suddenly around me, and I knew and knew I always had family. We all pulled away and smiled at each other.

"We've ought to go," Nicky whispered, motioning with her head up the road.

"You'll call, right?" I murmured.

"We'll _visit_," Dana corrected, laughing and smiling through the tears.

We all hugged once more, and then I watched as my lamenting friends trudged up the road. I almost started to cry again as I waved slowly until they disappeared from my view.

Seth then whispered, "You didn't have to do that for me."

"It was just you," I told him back. "Now give me a hug."

And he did.

* * *

Heyyy!!

I'm kinda happy now that I finally updated my one really old story, but my ankle is still bugging the crap out of me, and I'm getting so annoyed I just want to rip it off.

This Chapter is a bit on the okay side, but it's a Chapter, and I'm starting to get over my Writer's Block with this one. It's hard, but I'm trying, I really am.

There's this awesome song that helped me get through this Chapter, but I'm too lazy to go find the name of it. It's something Japanense-ish or something like that, but it's a beautiful song and it makes you care even if you don't understand whichever lanuage their talking in. It's just beautiful, and I wish I could go find the name again.

I better go; trying to update as much as I can, and it's getting kind of late and I'm sooooooo tired.

THANKS FOR READING!!

~Sun


End file.
